halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-57 Phantom Dropship Troop Carrier
|manufacturer= |line= |model=Type-57 |class=Troop Transport |cost= |length=40 meters |width=25 meters |height=15 meters |mass= |max accel= |engine=plasma core |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |armor=heavy duty nanolaminate armour over kinetic and heat resistant composite layers and ceramic plating |sensor= |target= |countermeasures= |armament=Dual heavy concussion cannon *2 Type-58 Plasma Cannon |complement=*1 Heavy Vehicle or *4 To-Ggae-Bi's or *2 Medium Vehicles or *4 Light Vehicles |crew=*1 pilot *1 co-pilot *2 gunners |skeleton=1 pilot |passengers=*Internal (Varies) **25 Sangheili or **25 Jiralhanae or **45 Unggoy or **35 Kig-Yar or **15 Lekgolo or **Various Combinations *External **20 Yanme'e **12 Huragok |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=*Troop Transport *Dropship *Support Ship |counterpart= |era= |affiliation=USR }} The is the latest version of the Phantom. Freed from the doctrinal tyranny of the Prophets, the Sangheili have built a dropship without constraint. Description While the new Phantom uses its predecessors to inform the design, the Type-57 is a new beast. The design process has been simplified, with the Phantom now being easier to build and maintain, even with relatively simplistic manufacturing facilities. However, sacrifices have been made, and its exoatmospheric performance has been affected, lacking some of the agility of its predecessor. The Phantom is the ubiquitous dropship of the Swords of Sanghelios, serving alongside the updated Spirit in a more flexible role, performing aerial insertions, close support, and interception missions. It can transport personnel, vehicles and materials, perform armed reconnaissance, patrol, operate as a gunship, and as a search and rescue vessel. It has an extremely large onboard capacity, a central gravity lift to allow forces to embark or disembark without coming exceptionally close to the ground, two side doors that can open fully, or open a central panel to allow a gunner to use the mounted weapon, and a rear door that leads onto a ramp, allowing it to embark or disembark troops or vehicles from the sides and rear. The Phantom has a large capacity, with the ability to carry 24 warriors onboard for any combat mission. However, carrying heavy weapons, exoskeletons or equipment can reduce internal space. Externally, it can carry heavy cargo in its gravity lift, a Wraith or similar classification of tank, two Spectre-class or Revenant-class vehicles, or four Ghosts; it can also recover damaged vehicles as well. It can also carry vehicles such as Spectres internally, though these must be uploaded by the rear ramp. For embarking and disembarking, the Phantom has a variety of options. Firstly, it has loading ramps on the rear, and each side. Each side ramp has a central door carrying a turret, which can be dropped independently for fire support missions. It also features a gravity lift, allowing forces to embark or disembark without the Phantom coming close to the ground. Its weapon systems consist of a dual heavy concussion cannon, capable of high velocity, high accuracy fire that can cut down swathes of light and heavy infantry, and take on light armour with ease. On the central door of each side ramp carries a mounted Type-58 plasma cannon, capable of laying down significant suppressing fire and is extremely effective against light infantry. The Phantom is tough and reliable. To ensure it is still difficult to stop, the Sangheili have continually upgraded it with countermeasure launches, capable of fooling most munitions used against the USR, and electronic countermeasures for confusing sensors used against it. Variants Sword Phantom Standard issue amongst the Sword, this Phantom features heavier armour over knock-offs used by the Covenant. Phantom Ultra One of the deadliest dropship patterns, the Phantom Ultra is used to spearhead the most important strikes for the Sword. Featuring heavier armour, more powerful engines, its most deadly feature is the addition of two extra turrets. It now has three dual concussion turrets, which can focus fire in a deadly salvo, allowing it to flatten any defences in its path. ''Stellar Charioteer'' Named after an ancient warrior-hero, the Stellar Charioteer became famous during the Blooding Years. Descending from above, without warning, it stormed through enemy positions, scouring them with fire. Fitted with experimental, high impulse engines, it is faster than any other Phantom in production, but those engines cannot be easily replicated. UNSC Remarks Category:Covenant Aircraft